<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's the god of the overworld, innit? by Sappitus_Nappitus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013734">That's the god of the overworld, innit?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappitus_Nappitus/pseuds/Sappitus_Nappitus'>Sappitus_Nappitus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), all listed down below i promise, dreamxd likes them woah, headcannon xd, hes in prison, its a mix of different arts from different people, not being dreamxd, poggers he has an axe, thats wrong, tommy n tubbo see him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappitus_Nappitus/pseuds/Sappitus_Nappitus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo meet, well, they see someone (something?) known as <b> DreamXD </b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's the god of the overworld, innit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the references I used. This is my hc about what he looks like besides a white fucking blob. Go follow the artists on whatever platform they use! They also help to try to piece him together, yk?<br/>I also am just practicing writing :D</p><p> </p><p>Wings : <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/l28co7/dreamxd_will_let_you_keep_your_tables/">#1</a><br/><a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eth_tDvVgAAQIzL.jpg"> #2</a><br/>Arms: <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/l7jyvt/god_of_the_server_dreamxd/">#1</a></p><p>Weapon: <a href="https://twitter.com/saga_clarck/status/1356670510986375169/photo/1">ik its a trident, but the way it looks, just imagine it on an axe; a very very big axe</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was. Standing tall and still. On his hind legs, which looked very, very similar to doglegs. Skinny, long, and as black as the void. His four arms and hands, intertwined with one another while his wings held close to him. Golden rings surround each wing twice, at the base, and around the tip,  surrounded his throat, nowhere near touching it and around his head, as if was a floating crown, halo maybe.  </p><p>The hood and cape he wore were draped across his body as if it was no one's care. The tails slowly falling just behind his ankles, if that's what you would call them. Flowing through the Dream SMP wind as the sun stood proud upon him. His cape glistened in the sunlight. A stunning teal with hints of vibrant green. The ender eyes sat across his cape, from the bottom to the top. Scattered around perfectly. </p><p>The first thing to be noticed by Tommy was his lack of care for whoever saw him. I mean, he <b> is </b> a god. The god of the Dream SMP. Here before even the Dream Team. Keeping it all alive for who knows how long now. From the fish to the creepers to the unknown ender dragon that no one is allowed to see under any circumstances, not even XD himself. But he's sure that she's a very pretty dragon. </p><p>They both stared at him....<i> it </i>? In complete awe. They've been told great stories about him since they were old enough to crawl. But never thought they would see the god himself.</p><p>As XD's head moved, so did his ears. Long and pointy ears that barely poked through his darkened hood. If you were going to ask, he indeed had a  head, you could even see a bit of his neck. But for his face, well, he wore this mask, a white, probably ceramic mask that had a large green and blue "XD" carved onto it. From afar it looked clean and untouched, but as you got closer, there were cracks upon cracks. It was a surprise that the mask is still together let alone staying on XD's face like so.</p><p>XD looked towards the 2 youngest of the server, he stared at them both with slight disinterest. While they both stared at him, shocked that he's real and not some myth the adults use to say. Surprising XD, they walked closer to him, or closer in general, since he was on top of a semi-high building. As they got closer, something gold shined behind XD, as if it was attached to his back. This confirmed it as they saw a handle to an axe behind his head. </p><p>Both boys wanted to see it, why wouldn't they? So, they made a plan. Slowly pull out their own axes, Tubbo's <b>Bane o' Bees </b> and Tommy's <b>Axe of Peace</b>. As they did that, XD raised one of his hands, about to snap his fingers and disappear completely, but once they had started shouting, quite obnoxiously might I add, he put down his hand. 

"May we see your weapon great god of the server!?" Tommy shouted as he pointed towards his and tubbo's eyes then their own axes. Behind the mask, XD closed his eyes, forgetting no one could see his face, and nodded softly. Hearing the screams of joy from the boys made him genuinely smile and let out the softest laugh known to man. 

In his whole lifetime, he always enjoyed the children grew excited to see his very own killing weapon, even if they quite annoyed him. Looking down at the boys, he unhooked a pair of hands, then swiftly grabbed the giant golden and godly axe out from its place. The axe was almost as tall as XD. It was actually not golden but made out of netherite with gold accents. At the handle, there was a chain that led to an ender eye. The axe was the most sharpened thing the human boys have ever seen in their lifetime.</p><p>XD slowly floated down towards the boys, they slowly backed up as he came closer until he reached the ground. His legs bending and readjusting themselves quickly. Holding up the axe, he let Tommy and Tubbo take a closer look, and oh boy did they. The boys quickly ran to XD, curious to see his chosen weapon of death. Just as XD was, the axe was tall than Tommy, who was a good 6'1-6'3, we don't look into specifics very much. </p><p>Just as Tommy was about to say something to XD, someone else was walking towards the three. George, known as Georgenotfound, was walking towards them. What a surprise, he's never on the server. Both boys looked back at the colourblind brit, and we're about to say how they saw the server god, Dream XD; who had a very similar name to someone in prison at that moment.</p><p>"George! George, look! Its-" As Tubbo looked back, he was gone. The god who had shown them his axe. The god with the 4 arms and hands, as well as wings surrounded by gold rings, was gone. "..He's gone?" Tommy quickly turned around, screeching as soon as he did. "GONE? NO- HE WAS JUST HERE!" </p><p>George looked at the boys confused, then laughed. "Are you two okay?" walking away as he spoke, "You might wanna go see Puffy if you are seeing things." Tommy screeched in anger while Tubbo just looked around confused, looking for him. </p><p>Looking down upon the 3 men, 2 of them angrily yelling while the other one looked around, dazed almost. XD smiled, quickly spawning in fire res potions, he put them in Tommy and Tubbo's inventory, with a message as its name. "I'll see you both again soon, Tommy and Tubbo." As soon as the potions left his person, he made it rain, heavily, just to mess with the boys and George. Hearing them scream, he chuckled and disappeared. </p><p>He always had to do at least something the humans who see him. Whether that is a kind act or a trick. Most times it's a trick, but Tommy and Tubbo piqued his interest. Made him smile, genuinely smile for the first time in a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:weary:</p><p>1000 words</p><p>mmm very pog so secg</p><p>anyways this was just a practice :dancing_man:</p><p>I also take helpful criticism! So please do leave a lil something something if you'd like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>